


Uma última carta

by yaniishere



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Angst, Angst and Feels, Hospitalization, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, considere-se avisade, todas as tags tristes e que te farão sofrer nesse site
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniishere/pseuds/yaniishere
Summary: Por favor leiam as tags antes de começar a ler pois podem ter coisas aqui que te afetem e sejam um gatilho pra vc. Agora q todes estão avisades mais de uma vez, boa leitura e espero que goste.
Relationships: Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 27





	Uma última carta

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor leiam as tags antes de começar a ler pois podem ter coisas aqui que te afetem e sejam um gatilho pra vc. Agora q todes estão avisades mais de uma vez, boa leitura e espero que goste.

_Querido Neil,  
É estranho começar essa carta assim já que provavelmente nunca te chamei de "querido" de um jeito não sarcástico. É mais estranho ainda sequer começar essa carta, sabendo que você nunca a lerá.  
Após sua partida repentina, meu mundo foi desabando pouco a pouco até não restar mais nada de pé. Os treinos de exy perderam o sentido já que você não estava mais aqui para me obrigar a levantar da cama e ir me vestir, então minha frequência se tornou cada vez menor até o treinador ser obrigado a me retirar do time.  
Kevin, Aaron e Nicky vinham todos os dias logo depois do que eles chamaram de "incidente" mas nem mesmo eles conseguiram me fazer ter vontade de viver novamente. A vontade que apenas você pode me dar.  
Nossos gatos ainda sentem sua falta. Às vezes, se sentam próximos a porta de entrada e simplesmente ficam lá, como se esperassem que você pudesse entrar a qualquer momento, com o uniforme laranja e o cabelo colado no rosto pelo suor da corrida da quadra até nosso apartamento. Alguns dias me pego esperando junto a eles.  
Por meses, quis acreditar que isso era apenas um sonho ruim. Um enorme pesadelo do qual eu poderia acordar a qualquer momento com seu braço pesando sobre meu peito e seus belos olhos azuis me encarando, esperando para me dar "bom dia".  
Hoje, faz um ano desde que você decidiu me deixar, e continuo não entendendo o motivo. Não entendo você não ter simplesmente conversado comigo sobre o que te afligia, sobre o que te preocupava e sobre o que te machucou ao ponto de simplesmente desistir de tudo. Faz um ano que me culpo por não ter me atentado aos sinais. Um ano que me culpo por não ter chegado a tempo de te impedir.  
Ainda guardo o bilhete que você deixou, e ele é o único que me deu forças todos os dias para que eu continuasse resistindo, um passo de cada vez, mas agora sinto que ele não é mais o suficiente. _

_"Obrigado, você foi incrível"_

Largo a folha sobre a cama e me levanto. Sinto algumas lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto e minha garganta se fechando, mas não me preocupo. Ando até a sala e me aproximo da janela, olhando para baixo e imaginando quão estrago uma queda dessa altura faria. Moramos no último andar, o décimo segundo, mas pular daqui seria uma morte estúpida e bagunçada. Dar trabalho para terceiros nunca foi muito o meu estilo, e não seria agora, na hora de minha morte, que eu passaria a fazê-lo. Dou um passo para trás, me afastando da beirada, e sinto algo em minhas pernas. 

Um dos gatos carentes de Neil me bate com o focinho e passa por debaixo de mim, enroscando seu rabo em minha perna no caminho. 

\- Bicho bobo. - falo me abaixando e acariciando sua cabeça - Não se preocupe, vou mandar mensagem pra alguém vir buscar você depois. Não é como se eu fosse insensível o suficiente para te deixar aqui sozinho morrendo de fome até alguém perceber. 

O gato branco mia em minha direção, mas levanto e me afasto dele. Abro a geladeira e não há muita coisa para escolher. Venho me preparando pra esse dia, consciente ou inconscientemente, e deixar tantas sobras na geladeira não seria algo esperto. Fecho-a e e abro o congelador, retirando um pote quase vazio de sorvete de menta. Pego uma colher na primeira gaveta e me dirijo a sala, pegando o telefone fixo no caminho. 

\- Não acredito que até pra morrer eu tenho que ter tanto trabalho assim. - reclamo e em seguida me sinto estúpido. 

Antes de conhecer Neil, nunca falei sozinho, mas tento sua companhia em tempo integral, me acostumei com ter alguém para me ouvir. Depois de tanto tempo morando junto com alguém e tendo essa pessoa para ouvir suas reclamações, acho que era meio difícil simplesmente perder o costume de uma hora para outra. Mesmo que esse “de uma hora para outra” já fizesse um ano. Me sento no sofá e abro o pote em meu colo, enfiando a primeira colherada na boca enquanto disco o número de Nicky. 

- _Alô? Andrew?_ \- o garoto diz do outro lado da linha. 

\- Quem mais seria nesse número? Até onde eu sei, moro sozinho a exatos um ano. 

\- _Eu sei, só…_ \- ele faz uma pausa dramática como se eu não soubesse exatamente o que ele vai perguntar - _Você está bem?_

\- Incrivelmente bem. Preciso que você venha buscar os gatos hoje e fique com eles por um tempo. - coloco mais uma colher na boca e agora falo de boca cheia - Pode fazer isso?

\- _Posso, claro. Eu só… Tem certeza que está bem? Eu posso ficar aí com você hoje, ou ligar para o Kevin. Sei que é o aniversário da morte dele e… Talvez você quisesse alguma companhia._

\- Olha Nicholas, você pode só fazer o que eu estou pedindo uma vez na vida sem ficar me questionando? - falo começando a me irritar. 

Falar com qualquer pessoa se tornou um desafio no último ano. Todos começaram a me tratar como algo delicado e frágil que poderia facilmente se partir. Todos começaram a me ver como alguém que deve ser cuidado e supervisionado, alguém quebrado. 

Lembro perfeitamente desse dia, um ano atrás. Lembro exatamente do momento em que encontrei Neil no chão do quarto com sangue ao seu redor. Lembro exatamente do sentimento que senti quando percebi de onde tudo aquilo vinha e o que aquilo significava. Lembro de me ajoelhar no chão, ao seu lado, e o pegar em meus braços como se simplesmente estivesse dormindo um sono pesado demais. Lembro de apoiar sua cabeça em meu colo e passar minhas mãos, já manchadas de vermelho a esse ponto, em seu rosto. Lembro de rir, a todos os pulmões, histericamente, como se fosse um enorme piada. De rir até que meus pulmões não tivessem mais ar e então tentar respirar e não conseguir. Lembro de puxar o ar e de não ter o suficiente em meus pulmões, então puxar de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Lembro da sensação de sufocamento, de minha visão ficar embaçada e de sua pele fria em contato com a minha. 

\- _Andrew? Tá aí?_ \- escuto Nicky do outro lado da linha - _Eu disse que saio do trabalho às cinco. Vou chegar aí por volta das sete, pode ser?_

\- Sim. Vou deixar tudo separado, pode só entrar sem tocar a campainha. 

Desligo o telefone sem deixar que ele diga mais nada. Se tiver muita liberdade, não duvido que ele tente conversar comigo por horas, ignorando seu trabalho e atrapalhando meus planos para o dia. Levanto, olho uma última vez para o apartamento e para os gatos, e me dirijo para o quarto. 

Sento na cama e olho para o exato lugar onde tudo aconteceu, a um ano atrás. Um arrepio percorre meu corpo e não contenho o sorriso dolorido que brota em meu rosto. Talvez seja um tanto clichê eu escolher a mesma data que Neil se matou para ser a data da minha morte, mas posso pensar que assim será mais cômodo para todos sofrerem em um dia só. 

Com a porta fechada, abro a gaveta e retiro uma caixa de remédios para dormir do tipo mais forte que pude conseguir. A vantagem de Nicky ter se casado com Erik é a incrível facilidade que tive para conseguir os remédios que precisava, já que ele era médico. Destaco todos os comprimidos e os ponho em minha palma. Mais de trinta pequenos comprimidos estão postos aglomerados em minha mão até que não estão mais. Ponho todos em minha boca e engulo com a ajuda da água estrategicamente deixada no móvel próximo a mim. 

Pego a carta que ainda está jogada sobre os lençóis e a posiciono ao lado do copo agora vazio, junto com o bilhete escrito na caligrafia bagunçada de Neil a um ano atrás. Quando pensei em fazer isso da primeira vez, questionei se seria um ato de consideração deixar um recado para mais alguém. Se eu deveria ao menos falar o motivo pelo qual tomei tal decisão ou se isso seria mais um motivo para eles se culparem. Decidi optar pelo que me daria menos trabalho. Eles entenderão ao ler a carta destinada a Neil, se ousarem invadir minha privacidade assim.

Não demora muito e minha visão começa a se embaralhar. Minha cabeça pesa e as piscadas se tornam mais longas. Me ajeito confortavelmente na cama e me despeço em silêncio de tudo. Não queria que as coisas parecessem tão dramáticas assim. Escuto o barulho das buzinas e carros na rua e o peso do edredom sobre meu corpo, até não sobrar mais nada ao que me apegar.

Abro meus olhos devagar e encaro um ambiente nublado e potencialmente desconhecido. Tento mover meus braços primeiro, mas algo está me impedindo. Meu estômago está embrulhado e minha garganta arde. Tento me lembrar de algo, mas minha cabeça dói ao mínimo esforço. Sinto-a latejar com o menor dos movimentos e meus olhos estão secos quando eu pisco. Minha garganta arde como se ácido tivesse sido jogado por ela e tudo parece claro e vibrante demais. Abro minha boca e tento falar algo, mas apenas um grunhido me escapa. 

\- Andrew? - uma voz conhecida diz - Andrew você tá bem? Calma eu vou chamar alguém pra ver você. 

\- Não. - é só o que consigo dizer. 

Meu corpo parece pesado demais, mas me forço a movê-lo de qualquer forma. Começo pelos dedos de minha mão, levantando um a um até sentir que tenho o controle deles. Fecho os olhos e movo devagar pulsos e braços, apenas o suficiente para saber que eles ainda estão no lugar que deveriam estar. Forço minha mente na tentativa falha de conseguir algum fragmento de memória de como cheguei aqui, mas nada me vem. 

\- Kevin. - vocalizo. 

\- Oi, estou aqui. - ele se aproxima da cama e se põe da minha linha de visão.

Levanto o braço que felizmente não está com o soro conectado. Abro e fecho meu punho, retomando um pouco da minha força, e sinalizo para que ele se aproxime mais. Quando seu rosto está a alguns centímetros do meu, agarro a gola de sua camisa e o encaro no fundo de seus olhos. 

\- Pode me explicar como eu vim parar no hospital? - digo com raiva. 

Não deveria ser uma novidade para o garoto que eu não gosto quando meus planos são interrompidos ou frustrados. Os outros normalmente não se importavam o bastante para interferir em meus assunto e não seria dessa vez que eles teriam permissão para isso. Não seria dessa vez que eles poderiam fazê-lo sem arcar com as consequências. 

\- Você tentou se matar, Andrew. Eu cheguei na sua casa e você estava na cama, como se tivesse dormindo, mas eu vi a cartela de remédios e a carta… - seus olhos enchem d'água - Por que, Andrew? 

\- O que? 

\- Por que tentou se matar? 

\- Por que eu não me mataria? - me esforço e me sento na cama. - Não é como se eu ainda tivesse algum motivo para estar aqui. 

\- Você tem uma vida, uma família. 

\- Todos você podem se cuidar perfeitamente bem sozinhos. Não são minha responsabilidade. Nicky está casado e Aaron pensando em pedir aquela namorada dele em casamento. Você tem a sua carreira, e o que eu tenho? Eu sei que às vezes vocês me acham um monstro sem sentimentos, mesmo vocês, mas quer saber de uma coisa? Eu também sinto dor. Eu também sinto tristeza, e raiva, e… - respiro fundo - eu sinto um vazio gigantesco desde que ele se foi. Eu não sei mais o que fazer com isso, Kevin. Eu quero parar de sentir, mas não sei como fazer isso parar. 

\- Andrew eu… 

\- Não. Eu sei o que vai dizer. Vai dizer que não sabia e que sente muito. Vai dizer que queria ter percebido isso antes e que pode me ajudar. Mas você não pode. Nem você nem ninguém pode me ajudar, porque nenhum de vocês tem o poder de trazer os mortos de volta e nenhum de vocês pode me devolver Neil. Nenhum de você imagina como eu me senti esse tempo todo, com aquela imagem na minha cabeça sendo repetida a cada piscada, todas as vezes que eu fecho meus olhos. Nenhum de vocês viu o que eu vi. 

\- _Andrew._ \- ele tenta mais uma vez, mas a tristeza em mim começa a se transformar em ódio. 

\- Eu não quero ouvir você Kevin. Não quero! Nem você nem ninguém tinham o direito de me impedir em algo que eu pensei e decidi fazer. Vocês não sabem como eu me senti durante todo esse ano. Vocês não entendem como doeu em mim entrar todos os dias no quarto, isso quando eu sequer conseguia sair dele, e ver todo o sangue espalhado no chão, mesmo que não esteja mais lá. Você nunca vai saber como é ter a pessoa mais importante da sua vida desaparecendo dela, te deixando só um bilhete falando que você foi incrível. Quer saber, Day? Eu não me sinto nem um pouco incrível. Nem por um segundo sequer. Eu estava acostumado a sermos eu e Neil, sempre, e do nada ele resolveu que me abandonar seria a escolha mais sábia. Ele fugiu, como ele costumava fazer, só que dessa vez nem o detetive mais incrível pode achar ele para mim, por que eu sei exatamente onde ele está. Eu o enterrei, Kevin. Eu sei o endereço onde ele está, porque eu o enterrei. Eu vi o caixão ser baixado e ele ser coberto por terra. Neil está a sete palmos abaixo do chão e me deixou aqui, sozinho, com um bilhete estúpido e nada mais. 

\- E como você acha que eu me sentiria com você indo pelo mesmo caminho? - ele grita. - Você acha que eu ia sorrir e que seria tudo incrível? Você acha mesmo que eu também não sofri com a morte do Neil? Acha que eu não senti? Eu sei que você tem sentimentos Andrew, eu não sou nenhum idiota. Mas eu também os tenho, eles não são exclusividade sua. Como você acha que seria pra mim enterrar as duas pessoas que eu mais amei nesse mundo? Como você acha que seria pra mim ver duas pessoas que eu amo morrerem e não ter feito nada pra impedir? Dói em mim também, Andrew. 

Isso me atinge como um balde de água fria e vejo a raiva que antes dominava os olhos de Kevin se esvair aos poucos. Seus ombros caem para frente quando ele se senta na cadeira posicionada próxima a cama e seus olhos fitam suas mãos vazias. 

\- Não posso entender como você se sentiu ao encontrar Neil, mas eu sei como eu me senti ao encontrar você. Sei como me sentir ao perceber o que você tinha feito. Era como… - ele levanta a cabeça e me encara com um olhar vazio - como se eu tivesse o chão se abrindo debaixo de meus pés. 

\- Por que você estava no meu apartamento? - pergunto o encarando. 

\- Nicky me ligou. Ele ficou preocupado com o motivo pelo qual você queria que ele ficasse com os gatos e todos nós sabiamos que dia era. Ele só queria que eu passasse lá e desse uma olhada em como você estava. Disse que era mais fácil você aceitar me ver do que qualquer outra pessoa, então eu fui. - seus olhos voltam a encarar suas mãos e as percebo trêmulas - Eu toquei a campainha muitas vezes. Bati na porta desesperadamente. Eu sabia que tinha algo errado. Normalmente você atenderia e me mandaria embora se não quisesse falar comigo, mas estava tudo silencioso demais. Então eu arrombei a porta.

\- Você arrombou a merda da porta do meu apartamento? Só pode estar de sacanagem com a minha cara!

\- Cale a boca, Minyard. Você poderia estar morto agora se eu não tivesse o feito. 

\- Meio que era a intenção, sabe? - sorrio com o canto da boca enquanto recebo um olhar descrente de Kevin. - O que? Você sabe que é verdade. 

As palavras saem quase sem que eu sinta. Piadas sobre vida e morte se tornaram cotidianas internamente mas os outros não estavam tão acostumados quanto eu. 

\- A quanto tempo você estava planejando isso? 

Levanto a cabeça e o encaro. É nítido que ele não quer saber. Ele sequer consegue focar seus olhos em mim por mais de cinco segundos sem antes desviá-los para qualquer coisa no quarto que pareça mais interessante. Olho para minha mão esquerda e vejo a agulha enfiada sob minha pele. Não penso muito e simplesmente a puxo dali. Kevin se levanta num salto e faz menção a segurar meu braço, parando pouco antes de me tocar e recuando. 

\- Você não pode fazer isso Andrew. 

\- Ah, não posso? - mostro o acesso em minha mão - Acho que já fiz. Onde estão minhas roupas? 

Ele se afasta um pouco me dando espaço suficiente para levantar sem encostá-lo. Olho ao redor no quarto e vejo uma sacola com alguns tecidos pretos que deduzo ser o que estava vestindo antes dessa camisola lamentável de hospital. Ando até o saco e remexo um pouco, achando as exatas peças e um moletom preto que não me recordo. 

\- Anda, vai resolver logo minha alta. Eu quero ir pra casa hoje. 

Não me viro, mas escuto a porta do quarto se fechando. A parte positiva de conhecer Kevin a tanto tempo é que ele sabe exatamente quando é inútil discutir e quando deve apenas acatar meus pedidos e ordens.

Não sei que métodos ilícitos ou ilícitos Kevin usou para me dar alta, mas o que importa é que, uma ou duas horas depois, estávamos no carro de Waymack. 

\- Como conseguiu pegar o carro do treinador? 

\- Precisei ir em casa ontem buscar roupas e ele disse que eu poderia usá-lo. Ele veio te visitar, mas você estava completamente apagado. - ele dá a seta para a esquerda e gira o volante. - Na verdade, todas as Foxes vieram te ver ao menos uma vez. 

\- Ontem? - pego seu celular solto próximo ao freio de mão.

Olho a data e me localizo no tempo. Dois dias se passaram desde minha falha tentativa de suicídio. Suspiro e olho para a rua, percebendo que não estamos seguindo o caminho para meu apartamento. 

\- Você por acaso se esqueceu o caminho até minha casa? Posso te dizer como chegar lá, se quiser. - digo sarcasticamente como se não soubesse seu plano. 

\- Você vai pra minha casa. Não vou te deixar sozinho naquele apartamento de novo. 

Sorrio. Como eu esperava. 

\- Tudo bem, mas preciso passar em casa primeiro. Não vou ficar eternamente com essas roupas e não é como se você pudesse me emprestar novas. 

\- A culpa é sua por ter nascido um tampinha. 

Ergo minha sobrancelha em aviso para ele, mas deixo passar. Uma última piadinha que ele possa guardar como recordação.

Ele estaciona em minha segunda vaga e solta o cinto. Quando sua mão está na maçaneta da porta, chamo sua atenção. 

\- Fique no carro. Não vou demorar. 

Ele me encara alguns segundos antes de assentir com a cabeça e encostar novamente no banco. Saio do veículo e ando em direção ao elevador, parecendo uma criança com o casaco gigante de Kevin chegando aos meus joelhos. Aperto o botão, que brilha em verde, e aguardo. Olho em direção ao carro e o garoto está me encarando, com os braços cruzados sobre o volante e a cabeça apoiada sobre eles, pendendo de um lado para o outro. 

Um sinal sonoro identifica a chegada do elevador pouco antes das portas de abrirem. Ainda olhando para ele, sorrio e levanto uma mão para acenar. Ele levanta a cabeça, confuso, e as portas se fecham. Aperto o botão do último andar, digito a senha de acesso e escuto a música irritante, repetitiva e calma demais que toca durante o percurso. Nenhuma música poderia ser tão definida como “música de elevador” como essa. Estava cumprindo seu papel. 

As portas se abrem e vejo minha porta claramente quebrada. Não é preciso muito para fazer com que ela abra, e por um segundo de preocupação, agradeço pela segurança e por ser o único nesse andar. Empurro com um pouco mais de força do que o usual e o caminho se abre para mim, sem muitos problemas. Ando calmamente, olhando ao redor para ter certeza se nada foi mexido, e sigo para a cozinha. Abro a gaveta e pego a maior das facas. A mais afiada delas, que Neil insistia para que eu não usasse para nada além de carne, porque segundo ele, isso a faria perder o fio. 

Ando até a janela e não me preocupo em olhar para baixo. Corto e rasgo toda a tela de proteção que colocamos antes de nos mudarmos, por causa dos gatos, e subo no peitoril, deixando a faca de lado. Me sento, com os pés pendurados para fora, e olho para o céu. Todas as estrelas das quais Neil gostava de me dizer os nomes. Não sei o nome de nenhuma. Nunca prestei atenção no que ele dizia sobre elas. Sempre prestei mais atenção em como sua boca se movia e como sua voz soava. As vezes suave, leve, confiante. As vezes áspera, como uma lixa. Queria conhecer ao menos uma dessas estrelas. 

\- Andrew! 

É a voz de Kevin. Viro apenas minha cabeça, só o suficiente para que eu tenha um vislumbre dele parado próximo a porta. Seus olhos estão vermelhos e seu rosto molhado. As mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do corpo e os pés ameaçando dar mais um passo. 

\- Você sorriu e eu… eu sabia que algo estava errado. Andrew por favor não… Não. Eu imploro, não faça isso. 

\- Você não poderia fazer nada. Isso, minha morte, nunca foi realmente uma discussão na qual você poderia ganhar. Nunca foi uma discussão de verdade. Eu tomei minha decisão a muito tempo. 

Ele dá um passo em minha direção e eu me impulsiono para frente. Preciso que dessa vez seja definitivo, sem salvação. Uma morte estúpida, mas uma morte. Por um momento, estou voando. Se houvesse realmente liberdade, ela se pareceria assim. Escuto o grito de Kevin distante e fecho os olhos. Estou próximo do chão, sei que sim, mas o tempo parece congelado por um instante. O vento em meu rosto sopra meus fios longos demais e sinto um sorriso involuntário se formando em meu rosto. A última coisa que penso é… Neil. Se existir vida após a morte, seja céu ou inferno, Campos Elísios, vale dos suicídas ou qualquer coisa que seja, espero encontrá-lo quando eu chegar lá.

**Author's Note:**

> É isso... espero que tenham gostado e chorado bastante. É meio que esse meu dever aqui nesse site.


End file.
